


Sept. 23

by istillcannotdeal



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: ...yeah you probably got that, Aha, Alternate Universe- College, Alternate Universe- Elementary School, Alternate Universe- Highschool, Alternate Universe- Middle School, Alternate Universe- Soulmates, Angst, Apocalypse, Childhood, Children, F/F, F/M, First Person, Fluff, Gay, Growing Up, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Humor, IM SO SORRY ABOUT THAT BUT IT DOESNT WORK ANY OTHER WAY, Kids, Lesbians, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Minor Character Sickness, OR IS THERE, Popular kid falls in love with the weird kid, School, Smut, Stargazing, Sweet, THE GAYS - Freeform, True Love, Wedding, Weddings, Yoonmin is Real Bitches, Zombie Apocalypse, blackpink shipping is not 100 percent yet, but we will see, but we'll see, cursing, depressed, have fun bitches, hopefully its not too shitty, i got this idea legit no less than a minute after i woke up and started writing, i might reference some other kpop groups idk, idk bout that, im trying you guys, isnt tagging fun, its mostly highschool, just a lil bit, kinda taking the hobi x jeonghan from another fanfic but its cute yall, major character sickness, math class, my shitty attempt at humor, namjin - Freeform, probably, still not sure about that either, taekook, the writer is a piece of shit, theyll be happy dont worry, too many tags, which one is it you'll never know aHA, writing new fanfiction when i have a bunch of other unfinished stories i should really be working on, yoonmin, yoonminseok - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 23:36:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12178695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istillcannotdeal/pseuds/istillcannotdeal
Summary: I thought it was just another bullshit story when I first heard it; you know, another apocalyptic piece of fiction, made up out of a pile of half-truths and flat out lies. I never actually thought about the probability that it could end up being true.I guess I should’ve paid more attention in math class.OrWhere Jungkook is living through an actual apocalypse and the light at the end of the tunnel just so happens to be the weird kid at the back of the classroom with a pet spider and hair that's so soft its unreal.





	Sept. 23

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Still_Internally_Screaming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Still_Internally_Screaming/gifts).



> this is shit aHA-

I thought it was just another bullshit story when I first heard it; you know, another apocalyptic piece of fiction, made up out of a pile of half-truths and flat out lies. I never actually thought about the probability that it could end up being true.

 

I guess I should’ve paid more attention in math class.

 

Kim Taehyung and I met at the ripe old age of six, during out first year of schooling. It was one of the few days I remember of my first year, the day I transferred. I still remember our first meeting as clear as a diamond, resting inside its velvet prison in a coat pocket, encased carefully in gold.

 

Since my parents had taught me a bunch of stuff before I actually started public school, my first teacher decided that everything was too easy for me and shoved me into a class a year higher than me: Mrs. Boroff’s first grade class.

 

Mrs. Boroff was an angel, and for years I was willing to fight anyone who said otherwise. She was kind and pretty and sweet, a friend to every little shit in the grade, and I absolutely adored her. Taehyung did too, until he learned the truth. He always did have a knack for noticing things faster than I did. It was a bit annoying at times, but I suppose it worked in his favor in the end.

 

I had just walked into that destined classroom when a high-pitched squeal could be heard from cross the room; some kid had put a fake spider in a girl’s teacup. A ways away a girl and boy sat giggling in the corner, holding back grins and innocently stacking blocks. I turned my attention back to my teacher, an elderly woman with graying hair tied back in an elegant bun and sagging cheeks held up by one of her creepy old grins. She had her hand resting firmly on my back, pushing me though the doorway as she had on the trip down the hall. I practically scooted into the classroom, my feet frozen with fear and unable to move. I didn’t like that woman then. Now, I’m not so sure.

 

“Why, hello there, my name is Ms. Boroff.” (1) The older woman nodded at me to introduce myself. Stuttering and awkward, I did.

 

“J-Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook.” Ms. Boroff’s smile was honey. She held out a hand.

 

“Well then, it’s very nice to meet you, Jungkook. Thank you for bringing him over, Mrs. Eldrlee.” (2) I hardly glanced back at my old teacher as she walked out of the room, entranced with the pretty new face of my teacher.

 

“Taehyung? Would you come here a moment?”

 

And then he walks over, blonde-brown and black hair fluffy and bouncing, large brown eyes shiny and happy, and a large, hairy spider cupped in his hands.

 

“Look, Ms. Boroff!” I’m positive at that moment that the look Ms. Boroff and I exchanged was fear on the atomic level. I swear, that boy was crazy from the day he was born.

 

“B-beautiful, Taehyung! But why don’t you take him outside, he’ll have a better home out there.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes, he’ll have more food and space outside. Go on, just drop him on the grass outside the door.” Taehyung pouted cutely before turning in the other direction.

 

“Oh, wait, Taehyung. Why don’t you let Jungkook help you, he can hold the door.”

 

“No.” I said immediately. Thinking back, I realize that was actually pretty rude on my part, but my first impression of the kid was him holding out the biggest, hairiest spider in his hands like it was pure gold; I guess our futures were ruined from the start.

 

Ms. Boroff sighed loudly as I walked towards the girl and boy in the corner, holding her face in her hands.

 

“Can I play with you?” innocent confidence flowed freely from my voice as I walked up to the other kids, pushing my bangs out of my eyes.

 

“Sure.” the girl smiles at me, tilting her head to the side. “You hear Rosé’s shriek from before?”

 

“Yeah, that was funny.” I giggled, grabbing a block and adding to their tower.

 

“I’m Jisoo, and this is Jimin.” Jimin waved from a ways away. Both had fairly long, shiny black hair like mine was and large grins on their faces.

 

“I’m Jungkook.”

 

I’m gonna have to be honest; after that, I really don’t remember much of what happened to Taehyung. I talked to him a few times, after being forced to sit next to him due to talking to much and in a couple of unfortunate seating charts and group projects, but other than that he was simply a seed in the back of my mind, ready at any given moment to be watered and cared for.

 

My only wish is that it stayed that way.

**Author's Note:**

> If you seriously got through all 800+ words of this crappy, first-person introduction then I give you kudos, you're amazing, thank you. Hopefully I can actually update this one. <3
> 
> scream at me on tumblr im @applestorms
> 
> footnotes:
> 
> (1) Some more careful readers may have noticed the 'Ms' in this introduction; she got married sometime around our fifth year.  
> (2) Eldrlee. Elderly. I swear, she's been old since the day she was born.


End file.
